


I'll Show You The Dark Side

by Buckys_winter_QueenLoki



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Apprentice - Freeform, Awkward Crush, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Order, Forced Eye Contact, Gift, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Jedi, Jedi Training, Kissing, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Love/Hate, Master/Apprentice, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Surprise Kissing, The Force, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dark side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckys_winter_QueenLoki/pseuds/Buckys_winter_QueenLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been captured by the First Order. You are a young Jedi, or at least - you were. The First Order has other plans for you now.  You're a gift to Kylo Ren from Captain Phasma to help with his angry outbursts and tendencies. You despise the First Order, you hate Captain Phasma, General Hux, and Kylo Ren. Yet most of all, you hate yourself for getting caught. But none of that matter now since you belong to Kylo Ren. You're his property now and he'll do everything in his power to persuade you to the dark side to show you the true ways of a Jedi or to lead you on the path to becoming a powerful member of the dark side. To become one with the Sith. Ren will do everything in his power to make you see the truth, and sooner or later you're going to start enjoying his tactics. Whether you want to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Captured Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Kylo Ren, like everyone else, so I had to write my own fanfic because there just wasn't enough and I can't get enough! But anyway! Here yah go loves! Not sure how long this is gonna be BUT. It will be wonderful.

You slowly opened your eyes.  
Wherever you where, it was cold. You gazed around the room, seeing it was a decent size. Metallic all the way around. It was also pretty dark, aside from very dim lighting. You closed your eyes again, with a groan. Your body was sore, as if you had been hit by a ship sort to speak. You heard voices, not to far away. You swallowed, opening your eyes again. Your mouth was dry. As if you hadn't drunk anything in ages. Everything was foggy in your head. You closed your eyes once more, trying to understand, trying to think. Trying to remember how the hell you got here. Wherever here was. You opened your eyes once more, your eyes slowly focusing, no longer being so fuzzy.

As everything stabled around you, you could now easily focus on the voices outside the metallic dark room. You couldn't hear what they where talking about, but you where 95% sure it had something to do with you. Fear. That was the first real emotion you could remember. Fear. Crippling fear all around you. You had to get out of here. You didn't know why, but you knew you had to escape. You attempted to move your arms, yet nothing happened. Looking down you saw your body for the first time. You laid on some type of metal table, your hands and legs strapped down to it. You started to pull at your bonds as hard as your energy allowed it, but it was no use. The rest of your body was a mess. Your gray pants and shirt where covered in drops of blood. Some of it you knew was yours. Other drops of blood you hopped belong to someone outside the door. Your hair fell around your face, so you had to keep swinging your head to get it out of your way of vision.

You dropped your head back against the metal table. You had to stop and focus. You could get out of this if you focused. You where a darn Jedi after all! Well almost. You where so close to being able to take your last Jedi trails before being captured by who knew who. But that wasn't the point. You had to focus. You closed your eyes, calling upon the force. You breathed in and out steadily, putting all your energy into your bonds that held you down to the table. They shook for a moment under sheer pressure, yet that was all you could manage to do. You didn't have enough energy for combustion, so you couldn't use the force to cause your bonds to explode by sheer force of will. You let out a groan. Blowing your hair out of your face again. Some Jedi you where. Getting caught..in battle? Was that how it happened? Small memories where coming back but nothing was fully piecing themselves together. Yet you didn't have time to think on it. The door to the metallic dark room opened, as you raised your head up, watching the two figures move towards you. You felt it again. The crippling fear.

One of the figures, clearly the superior in charge, wore clad distinctive armor of salvaged chromium. The other wore no armor. He was a ginger, young looking. Yet his expression as he looked down at you from beside the superior, still made you cringe. **"Captain Phasma."** The young one said. **"This is the Jedi girl you plan to present to Ren? She doesn't look as impressive as you said she was.."** You could feel his eyes scanning over you like meat.

Almost like a reflex, you gathered up the little liquid in your dry mouth and spat at him. It landed squarely on his check, and you could see him growing red with anger. He took out a cloth from his pocket, wiping your spit from his check before putting it away. He stared at you for long moments before suddenly raising his hand and bringing it down hard against your face. You held down a cry of pain, knowing that you had set yourself up for being hit.

 **"Do you know where you are, girl?!"**  He screamed. **"Your on the ship of the first order! If it wasn't for the captain you'd be dead! You should be dead!"**  The superior raised their hand up to stop the young one speaking. **"Ren will enjoy her. She's fiery."**  You couldn't see the superior's face, the mask blocking it. The voice from the mask sounded like a machine of course, yet it was still feminine, oddly to speak. **"He better teach her some manners."**  He spat out, still looking at you, clearly wanting to deliver another blow. **"Or else she won't last a week on this ship."** The superior, named Captain Phasma, turned away heading towards the door. **"Prepare her, General Hux."**  The machine voice said from the mask. **"I will present her in the war room after discussion."**  The door to the metallic room opened, and the captain walked out. The young one, General Hux turned to face you.

He raised a hand, and you cowered slightly before relaxing just a tiny bit ready for the blow. It never came, as a smirk came across the general's face. Clearly he was pleased that you cowered underneath his hand.  **"Good girl. As long as you learn your place, you'll do fine."**

**"Welcome to the first order."**


	2. Welcome to the First Order

General Hux pressed a button to the side, and the bonds holding you down suddenly released you.  
You crippled to the ground off the metal table. **"Oops. My fault."**  You heard the general say above you, from the floor. Clearly he was trying to contain his laughter, yet he was doing a terrible job at it. The door to the metallic dark room opened up, and you watched as a group of storm troopers came in, weapons loaded. You slowly got to your feet. Any plans to attack the general would have to wait.  **"Hurry up, girl. We don't have all day."**

He turned starting to head towards the door, storm troopers stood around you in case you tried to run, attack, or try anything to escape. You had no choice but to follow after the general. After being in a dark room with barely any light for who knew how long, and then suddenly being out in a ship with full light on you, - as others loyal to the first order and the dark side - passed by, it made you cringe. Never had you ever thought you'd be on an enemy fleet; unless you where dead. But something told you if you tried anything, you might live up to your thoughts. The storm troopers held their weapons pointed at you, forcing you to walk from behind. General Hux was in front and he didn't seem to be in the best mood. Tending after some girl when he should be doing his duties, you thought. It made you smile a bit. If the general wasn't happy and it was because of your doing, it made everything else a little better. General Hux stopped at another door on the fleet. The door shot up and he entered. A storm trooper gave you a nudge with their weapon and you where forced to go in.

You looked around the room. It was nothing special. A small bed to the side, and what looked like a bathroom at the other end of the room. It looked more like an upgraded broom closet than anything. General Hux turned towards you. **"Hurry up and undress."**  He commanded. **"You smell terrible. And your clothing is foul. I guess it matches your 'fiery' personality."** The only thing stopping you from jumping like a crazed animal and ripping his head off was the storm troopers behind you, their weapons still at the ready. Plus your energy was on low, and if you had plans of killing the man, or attempting to; you wanted to be hipped up. You cleared your voice, nodding your head towards the door. **"What?"**  The general seemed confused for a moment, before you cleared your voice again before speaking. **"If i'm going to undress and shower, then I rather you not be in my presence, general."**  The sarcasm licked at your voice. General Hux seemed to blush, before nodding at the storm troopers.

 **"Hurry up. You've got 10 minutes. We'll be waiting outside the door."**  The troopers lowered their weapons following general Hux towards the door. You watched them exit the room before sighing softly, slumping down onto the floor. You looked at your hands. They where covered in dry blood and small cuts. The rest of you had some mixture of dirt and blood. You wanted to cry. You wanted to lay there and cry your heart out. How could you have been so stupid? Stupid enough to get yourself caught. You should have been fighting, you should have fought till your last breath. You could have had a hero's death, but no. You got captured by the first order, and now you had to shower and prepare for whatever would become of you. You where tired. Hungry. And all you wanted to do was curl up and cry before falling asleep. Yet you where a Jedi. And Jedi where strong. At once you reached for your waist, searching for your lightsaber.

You knew it wasn't there the moment you checked, but still - Maybe they had forgotten. Clearly they hadn't. No lightsaber, and no other source of a weapon. You sighed softly, thinking to yourself for a little while longer. You finally got up, removing your shirt and tossing it to the side. You unbuttoned your pants, kicking them off as well. Following your pants off came your bra, shoes, socks, and finally your underwear. At once, you felt the chill of the room on your skin and felt even more naked as if you where standing in front of everyone in the first order. Not wanting to think about it, you headed towards the small bathroom. You relieved yourself, before getting into the shower. You turned on the water, letting the warmth flow down your pretty **(Skin Color)** skin. You watched as the blood and the dirt came right off. You sighed softly, turning away from the running water and starting to wash your **(Hair Length) (Hair Color) (Hair Type)** hair. You worked your hands through it, taking out the knots and coils that had come into it. You picked up the small bar soap and applied it all over yourself. You where starting to feel a little better, being clean did that to you sometimes. Especially when you where stressed.

You got out of the shower, taking a towel from the side and wrapping it around your body. Your hair dripped, still wet as you left the bathroom. Clearly someone had come into the room while you where in the shower. Your old bloody clothes and under garments where gone, and had been replaced with new clothing. You picked up the new gray pants, letting the towel drop to the floor. You didn't have to put them on to know they would be a tight fit. You undergarments however, seemed to all be the perfect size. You slipped on the new socks, bra and panties. You had to wiggle your way into the pants. They hugged your ass, your legs and every last lower curve on your body. How was it possible that they had the perfect size underclothing but could not get the right pants size? You didn't want to think about it. You picked up the black shirt also having to wiggle your way into it. The shirt seemed tighter than the pants. They did know you had boobs too, right? The shirt seemed to highlight the fact that you had them. You picked up the towel again from the floor, drying your wet hair as a knock came to the door. **"You've got 2 minutes girl!"** Hux yelled from the other side. You closed your eyes, stopping yourself from yelling back. You slipped on the new shoes and headed towards the door.

Opening the door, you saw the same storm troopers and the oh so lovely General Hux. He turned to look at you, and his voice seemed to suddenly get caught in his throat. He scanned you over, taking an unusual amount of time to stare at your chest. You cleared your voice and his eyes flickered back up to your own (Eye Color) orbs. He made a face before muttering something under his breath and starting to walk. You didn't have to be nudged by the storm troopers to know you had to follow. Lead across the ship of the first order, you reached another room. General Hux pressed a few buttons on a keypad before the door opened up. No one was there, other than Captain Phasma and other storm troopers. Captain Phasma looked you over, before looking at Hux. **"Right on time. Hopefully you didn't have any trouble."** Hux muttered something else, though you couldn't hear it well enough. Hux guided you over to Captain Phasma. She pulled out a chair, and at once you knew you where to sit in it. She stood behind you as the room went quiet, clearly waiting for someone.

It was a while before the door opened at last.  
You held your breath waiting to see who would come to the room.

Whoever it was, you knew would be a key player in your fate.


	3. Kylo Ren

You let out your breath as you saw it was just another storm trooper.  
General Hux looked annoyed. **"Where is Ren?"** He asked the troop. **"He should be here by now."** The storm trooper responded. **"He's in interrogation right now, General Hux. He said he'll be here shortly."** General Hux waved the storm trooper out. Turning to look at Captain Phasma, general Hux spoke. " **What really is the purpose of this girl, Captain?"** Captain Phasma also seemed annoyed, as she looked at the general. **"Piece it together."** She said, the mechanical voice sending ripples down your spine. **"I have..."** He paused, looking you over once more. **"..Ideas. But I hope they are incorrect, Captain. The girl-"** You suddenly grew tired of hearing it. 'The girl', the way he spoke of you as if you weren't there.

 **"My name is (Your Name)!"** You shouted suddenly. **"Last time I checked, you call people by their name; if your civilized enough to ask what it is."** The storm troopers in the room shifted, part of you thought they where holding back laughter and grins from under their mask. Part of you also thought, they must be thinking it was about to be your end. General Hux glared at you. **"I call you what I like, you soon to be whore of Ren-"** **"QUIET!"** Captain Phasma yelled at the two of you. General Hux turned away, pulling out a chair and sitting it. Following orders you also went silent, yet general Hux's word's still rung in your ears. He called you a whore of Ren..what the hell did that mean? Part of you knew. Part you knew exactly what he meant. But you hoped he was wrong. You where a fighter. But was it possible that you would have to submit yourself lower than you ever had to before? You where on the Starkiller base. Captured by the first order. You had no rank other than the one they gave you. You didn't have time to think about it however.

You where taken from your thoughts as the door opened once more and a tall dark figure came in. You sucked in a breath, staring. The crippling fear you felt when you had first met General Hux and Captain Phasma, you felt the same fear when you looked at him. He wore armor, and a mask as well. All in black, the cape, the gear - everything. You could see his lightsaber hanging at his waist. You would have tried to scoot to a farther off wall in the room if Captain Phasma hadn't been standing right behind you. Perhaps you wouldn't be so afraid if you had your own lightsaber with you. He stood there, towering almost over everyone in the room. Even the storm troopers seemed uneasy. The only relaxed ones where the Captain and the General. **"Captain. Hux."** The man in black said, looking towards the two of them.

 **"Kylo Ren."** The Captain said. **"How was your interrogation?"** She asked. The man in black, Kylo Ren, didn't reply. If at all he grunted. " **I have another duties to attend to. What business have you called me here for?"** Your heart started racing. The man's name was Kylo Ren. Hux had called you a _'Soon to be whore of Ren'_ did that mean..? General Hux turned his chair towards you and gave you the nastiest look possible. **"The Captain has a surprise for you."** Hux waved his hand over at you, and for the first time, the man in black looked at you. Even though you couldn't see his eyes, you could feel them. As if they where digging into your skull. At once you looked down, breaking the eye contact. Yet you could still feel his gaze. **"What is the meaning of this, Captain?"** The man in black's mechanical mask voice said.

Captain Phasma laid her gloved hands on your shoulders. **"She is yours now. To help in whatever situation. Your belonging to do whatever you wish, mentally or physically. A gift from me, to you."** The way Captain Phasma described your new role made you quiver. Kylo Ren stared you down, still looking you over. At last, he spoke. **"I. Don't. Want. Her."** Your face shot up, looking up at him. The relief must have shown on your face, but it didn't last long as General Hux spoke. **"I told you, Captain. He's too absorbed. He's rejecting the pleasures of a real women. What else could you have honestly expected? He's been using his hand to play with his lightsaber for so long-"**

You watched as Kylo Ren whipped out his lightsaber from his waist. It was red and one of the most unique lightsabers you had ever seen. The fury was in his voice as he snarled at General Hux from his mask. **"How DARE you say such a thing! As if any women would enjoy your company! You speak as if you, yourself have pleasures to give!"** General Hux didn't seem frightened at all. **"Perhaps I do."** Hux replied. Turning toward Captain Phasma, he spoke to her. **"Give the girl to me, since Ren has no use for her."** He glanced at you, and you looked towards the door. Maybe if you ran for your life, one of the storm troopers would shoot you and put you out of your misery. Captain Phasma started to speak, though she was cut off by Ren.

 **"No. I've changed my mind."** Your eyes went away from the door and went back to Kylo Ren. Captain Phasma lifted her hands off your shoulders, crossing them in front of her. **"Have you, Ren? So you want the girl after all?"** Kylo Ren scanned you over, and at once you felt like you where naked, all over again. The room was silent for long moments, before he finally spoke.

 **"Show her to my quarters. I'll deal with her myself."** And with that, Kylo Ren, sheathed his lightsaber and turned exiting the room. With him went the tension as the door closed. You sucked in a breath, not realizing you had been holding it in. General Hux stood up, and glared at Captain Phasma, and then at you. **"How unfortunate. It would have been more than a pleasure to teach you a lesson."** General Hux waved towards a group of storm troopers and they next, left the war room.

The room was quiet for long moments, before Captain Phasma turned to look at one of the remaining storm troopers. **"You heard Ren. Show her to his quarters. Leave her inside, and then stand by the door till he returns for her himself. That is all."** Captain Phasma headed towards the door and left you alone, in the chair with the storm trooper. They nudged your shoulder, forcing you to get up and head towards the door.

So General Hux had been right after all. No longer where you a Jedi apprentice.  
You where now, the whore of Ren.

Hell had officially frozen over.


	4. The Whore of Ren

You walked out the door, the storm trooper's weapon right at your back.  
Ready to shoot at any moment if you dare try anything. You thought about using a Jedi mind trick, maybe you could make the storm trooper give you their weapon. Maybe you could blast your way to a ship, hijack it, and fly to freedom. Yet there was a slight chance that would happen. There where storm troopers all around you on the fleet. Plus if you sensed right, the fleet of ships where on the other end of Starkiller base. No way could you make it. Plus using the mind trick would drain you of half your remaining energy and that would simply make sure that you didn't even make it half way towards the fleets before being taken down like a child throwing a tantrum.

The storm trooper nudged your back, forcing you to turn here and there. You tried to pay attention so you knew how to get around when the time came for your escape, but after so many turns and walking straight, stop, walk, turn; everything started to get mixed up. Perhaps that was the point. Perhaps this was a common thing, for others previous in your path to be shown to someones quarters and be given the longest route so they couldn't remember which way they had come. It only took a little while longer for you to reach another door. The door itself was black, a red lightsaber craved across it. The storm trooper pressed a button, and the door shot up. Clearly Captain Phasma had set the door to be able to only opened once without the keycode numbers being entered. The storm trooper pushed you into the room and you turned to look back at them.

Even though you couldn't see their face, you where pretty sure that if you could their expression would say - _' I'll pray to the Sith for you. '_ or _' I'll remember this moment we shared walking together, at your funeral.'_   The door to the room slam shut, and you where left all alone. You slowly turned into the room. It was dark, so you couldn't see anything. You slowly walked forward, and as you did, lights came on. You walked back a step, and they went out again. Light sensors. Duh. So clearly Kylo Ren was too lazy to have a light switch. You walked forward once more and the lights came back on. You could see his quarters clearly now. It was extremely large, larger than the one you had back home. There where two other doors in the quarters as well. But the room you where standing in now was amazing. Huge window panels in the back, where you could see all out into the land, and farther into space. The center of the room was littered with books all around. A Chaise lounge sofa, and blanket hanging on the end of the sofa also rested in the middle of thr room. A table here and there, stacked with other books and files. Tech EVERYWHERE. On the walls, on the floor, everywhere. The room itself was a navy color, almost black. The lights at the time where florescent, yet the more you looked at them, you where sure they could change color to whatever the owner pleased.

You headed over to one of the doors at the other end of the room. It looked like a broom closet, not too impressive. It had tech in it as well, robes, and it didn't seem to old anything of importance. You looked around in it away, hoping to maybe find a discarded lightsaber. Unfortunately, all you found was dust bunnies. You closed the broom closet, and went to the other door. It didn't shoot up for entrance, and you soon noticed you needed a keycode to enter. You groaned before sighing and turning away. You headed back to the door you came into the room in. You tried to open it, with no avail. You also needed a keycode to exit. This Kylo Ren guy, clearly had something to hide if you needed a passcode everywhere. You turned heading back to the center of the room and went to got sit on the Chaise lounge sofa. Finally, after such a long day, you could sleep. Part of you knew this wasn't the place or truly the time but your body fought over your mind. You covered yourself with the blanket and curled up on the couch.

 

You weren't sure how long you had been asleep, yet when you heard yelling outside the door, you suddenly woke up. You sat up in the sofa as the door to the quarters opened up, Kylo Ren storming into the room in full rage. He had his lightsaber out swinging it around, hitting a panel to the side of the room. You watch in complete terror as his black cape swirled around, hearing him scream within the metal mask. He clearly hadn't see you, for when he turned around and saw you on the sofa, he froze for a moment before sheathing his lightsaber and putting it away. The two of you stared at each other for long moments, before you quickly dropped your head. You had no clue what he was upset about, yet all you knew was the fact that you should stay out of his way. **"You."** He spoke suddenly. **"Your apart of the Resistance aren't you?"** You looked up, but didn't answer. **"ANSWER ME!"** Kylo Ren yelled again, and you flinched, nodding your head. Kylo Ren threw his hand up suddenly, and at once you felt as if your head was going to explode. You crippled to the floor off the sofa, trying to use your own force powers to block him from searching your mind. Yet, you will still too weak - not strong enough to fight him back completely. Kylo Ren searched your mind, looking through your memories. **"Your a Jedi."** He spat. **"..You where trained for a little while by-"** He stopped speaking, looking down at you. **"-Han Solo."** He spat, bitterly. " **Yet you haven't been on the Resistance base for a long time**. **Your searching for something, what is?"** **"STOP!"** You screamed, grabbing at your head as he turned his hand. You started to force yourself to fight back with everything you had. No one could know. No one could know what you where looking for. You would guard it with your life.

Kylo Ren dropped his hand suddenly, and the pain from your head slowly went away. **"Such filth within your mind."** He snarled at you. **"Come here."** He commanded. You slowly got back to your feet, not wanting to disobey. You weren't fully sure how far he had got into your mind, yet you where more than positive he hadn't found out your secret. You slowly walked over to him, looking up into his mask. He towered over you, yet you where no longer afraid. Death would be worse than him and anything he could do to you. Even if he found out. **"Is that so?"** He spoke, reading your thoughts. **"We'll have a lot to learn from each other then. On your knees."**

**"Make me."**

You replied without even having to think. Kylo Ren raised his hand, and there you dropped to your knees, freezing and unable to move. " **You'll learn your place. You are below me, Jedi. You shall submit your will, to me."** You watched as he moved his cape from around himself, tossing it down to the floor. He undid the bottom of his suit, unbuttoning his trousers. Your heart started to race as you knew what was about to happen. You tried to move, yet you where held in place by the force. Kylo Ren pulled his cock out from the inside of his underwear, rubbing his hand over the head. He was already - for the most part - hard, ready for his cock to be taken. **"Open."** He commanded, forcing your mouth open with pure will of force. Your forced back the tears as the head of his cock came into your mouth, followed by some of the shaft. He grabbed your head, forcing the rest of himself down your throat. You gagged, and he pulled back before thrusting into your mouth again.

Kylo Ren began to fuck your mouth with deep thrusts, holding on to your hair using it as if it was a steering wheel for you to go up and down his cock. You could hear him breathing from the mask, clearly enjoying the pleasures you where forced to give. Your head bobbed up and down, taking his length all the way in before pulling all the way out. No longer where you gagging, you had slowly progressed to getting use to his thrusts, his hips moving into your face before pulling back once more before entering your mouth again. Kylo Ren started to speak again, as he pound faster into your face. **"You've done this before."** He said, as you felt the familiar tingle in your head. You tried to pull away, yet he held your hair firmly, forcing you back onto his cock, his thrusts starting to get short and more frantic.

 **"Your mouth has been taken just like this before."** He groaned out from the mask. **"And you like it. Your already starting to enjoy the title General Hux has given you -"** Ren pulled out all the way from your mouth, before slamming himself back into it with a grunt, forcing his way as far down into your throat as he could go. You began to fell yourself pooling in your panties, the liquid of your arousal dripping down into it, as Kylo Ren reached into your thoughts pulling them out word for word. **"- Your enjoying what whore of Ren really means."** Kylo Ren pulled away from your mouth before slamming himself in to the hilt one last time before reaching his climax, his hot cum spilling into your mouth. He had let go of your hair a long time ago, but now you kept yourself in place, sucking him off. Tasting every last drop of his hot sticky seed, down your throat.

You sucked the head, licking the tip as you heard the mask voice breathing heavily above you. **"You wanted this."** Kylo Ren said, as you slowly pulled yourself away from his cock. He was still hard, and you where more than sure he could go another round, yet he simply put his cock away, buttoning up his trousers and fixing his suit. He picked back on his cape and looked down at you, your face holding no shame. **"Your mine now, Jedi. And don't you forget your place."** Kylo Ren turned towards the main door, leaving you in the room all alone once again. You wiped your hand on the sleeve of your shirt, before slowly crawling back to the sofa.

 

Kylo Ren hadn't been wrong. You did enjoy it. But that wouldn't stop you from trying to escape.

But that also didn't mean you couldn't get use to being a whore of Ren for the time being.


	5. The Medical Ward

You hadn't meant to fall asleep in the sofa.

But with your mouth getting raided and all the other events from the day, you where officially pooped out. You woke up in the sofa you had fallen asleep in the next morning. You blinked open your eyes, looking around the spacious room. It was untouched, the same as yesterday when Kylo Ren had left. You weren't sure if he had ever come back but you didn't have time to worry about that right now. It was your 2nd day having officially been captured by the first order. You ran a hand through your **(Hair Color)** hair, yawning as you did so. Your belly suddenly grumbled, and almost as if a bell a suddenly rung from no where, Kylo Ren stormed into the room. He looked the same as yesterday. His mask, his black clothing and cape. He glanced you for a split moment, before heading towards the door that needed a keycode to enter on the other end of the room. He typed in the code and entered the room as you watched from the couch. He was inside the room for only a few moments, coming back out still seemingly in a hurry.

As he headed towards the main door to exit, he called back to you. **"Hurry up. You've got work to do."** He exited the room as you jumped to your feet. It was a good thing you still had your shoes on, as you had to run after him. He was halfway down the walking aisle as you ran up behind him. You stopped short, as to not step on his cape, and because you wanted to get a good look at him from behind.

 _God he is fucking tall_. He was like tree, asking to be climbed. You quickly blushed at the thought, and Ren stopped walking. He turned to look at you. **"Everyone thinks that about me at some point."** He turned back forward and started to walk again. Your blush grew. _So he was reading your thoughts now too huh?_ **"Clearly."** Ren replied. **"Can you stop? I'm too tired to be dealing with this so early in the morning."** You said with gusto. **"If you didn't want me in your head, then you wouldn't be thinking about me. I have fair right to know what someone is saying about me in the privacy of their own mind."** Ren responded, turning suddenly to walk down another fleet hallway.

 **"You just said it now! It's the privacy of my own mind!"** You shot back. He didn't respond. 

God, you fucking hated tall fucking people. For everyone one of his steps you had to take four. It didn't help the fact that he was 'speed walking' while you where sprinting, almost out of breath. You could ride him like a horse at this rate. Kylo Ren stopped again suddenly and turned. You almost ran into him. He stared down at you and grunted. **"I could just carry you. Better than listening to such filthy commentary."**

 **"I'm sorry your in my head?!"** You replied. **"And don't you dare touch me. I don't want you or your assistance."**

 **"Tell that your knees."** Kylo Ren shot back as he turned starting to walking again. You screamed internally and he swore you heard him snicker from in front of you. The two of you walked for a little while longer before stopping at another door.

The door shot up and he entered, you following after him. The room was filled with people. Most if not all of them where storm troopers, others where officers and other ranks of the first order. The room itself was white and red, comfy almost. Beds and curtains everywhere as well as the smell of blood. Other than the blood smell, the large room smelled of a mixture of plants and food. Creatures and other people flocked here and there and instantly you knew you where in the medical ward of the ship. It didn't take long for an attendant it to come up to the two of you and bow towards Kylo Ren.

 **"I-Is there something you need assistance with, sir?"** The attendant said, not daring to look up at Ren. He pushed you in front of the attendant. **"This one, will begin working here. Something tells me she's good at making others feel better."** You forced back a gag. "

**I didn't bring that upon myself, I'll have you know-"**

**"Do not let her leave daily, until I come for her."** Kylo cut you off. He turned and left the room. You looked back at the attendant who already looked much more relaxed. **"Follow me."** The attendant said, before turning and guiding you through the flocks of people within. The attendant lead you towards the very back, where other attendants, clearly on break where sitting. Gossiping perhaps, and enjoying breakfast. They turned, watching as you where lead towards the superior head. You didn't have to look at the superior head to know that she was a Hapen. She was abnormally beautiful, and had a kind face and eyes. She looked at the attendant.

 **"Who is this?"** The attendant stuttered for a moment before speaking. **"Kylo Ren told me she is to start working here today, my'lady. He said not to let her leave until he comes for her himself."** The hapan looked at you, scanning you for any sign of fracture, or sign of being hurt. Finding none, she nodded to you. " **I am Catra Skyron."** She said softly. You wondered how it was possible for a hapen to be on the ship or the base of the first order. " **And you are..?"** You blinked, before speaking. **"..I'm (Your First & Late Name). I'm a Jedi. Of the Resistance. Or I was."** Everyone suddenly looked up at you. Catra Skyron didn't seem shocked. **"And you where captured."** She finished. **"Not surprising. Have you eaten?"** Cata directed her hand towards trays of food and drink. You wanted to ask more questions, yet your hunger stopped you. You sat down in one of the chairs, starting to eat. Cata came and sat down next to you watching you amused.

**"Welcome to the medical ward. Hopefully we'll become friends, you and I."**

After you had finished eating, Catra gave you some new clothes. A shirt where the neck line dipped a little too low for your comfort, and a skirt. The shirt was white while the skirt was red. Black Suspenders, a belt and shoes completed the look. Catra smiled, looking you over.  **"You look wonderful. Follow me."** Catra led you over towards the first bed hidden by curtains. She opened them, and their laying on the bed was a storm trooper.  **"He only has a few days here left. Since it's your first day, you can attend to him until he's ready to leave the ward. Good luck."**

 

For the remainder of the day, you did what she asked. You brought water to the healing trooper, feed him his meal, watched him sleep and cleaned up the blood he would cough up every few minutes. You where fully tuckered out by the end of the day when Kylo finally came and got you. He stared at your new clothing as you gathered your things heading for the door. The walk back to his quarters was quiet, as he entered the keycode and you entered into the spacious area once again. Automatically, you headed towards the couch, yet Kylo stopped you short. He waved his hand for you to follow him as he went towards the other day at the back of the room, entering the keycode. The door shot up, and he walked inside. You followed, and gasped, looking around the newest room, still holding your things. It was larger than the former room, and everything inside of it was black and red. A large king sized bed in the center of the room, and clearly a bathroom to the right and a closet to the left. More books, and files everywhere. Papers on a table, and blankets. So many blankets.

 **"Wow.."** You said almost speechless. You looked by at Ren, who was staring at you. You watched, as he slowly lifted his hands up and went under his mask. You watched as he lifted the mask from over his head, setting it down on one of the tables, the two of you face to face for the first time. Your mouth went dry, speechless. He was freaking hot. Hot as fucking hell. Damn right you where in hell after all, looking Satan in the eyes, on his fucking perfect ass face. **"I'm glad you think i'm 'satan' with my 'perfect ass face.'** The amusement showed in his voice. 

He had long black locks, deep ebony eyes to match, and pale perfect skin. You half expected to see a guy in his mid to late 30's yet this..this seemingly changed everything. He smirked, slowly swaggering towards you. You stood in place, not fully sure what to do. Never had you seen someone so handsome, and never had you thought you'd met someone so handsome of the starkiller base. He stood in front of you, and you looked down towards the floor. Almost at once, he took his gloved hand under your chin, raising your head up to look him in the eye. You had never been so thankful that you couldn't think or put words together. He stared at you, searching your **(Eye Color)** eyes for something, anything. You swallowed, and he simply shook his head, letting your chin go, before walking towards the bed. 

**"From now on, you sleep with me, in my bed. The keycode to the room is 95728-CW3"**

He slowly began to strip from his suit, as you watched him. You blushed, turning away. Kylo Ren glanced back at you.  **"Sleep in those clothing if you like. Though sometimes I'd prefer nude."** You turned back to him, and rolled your eyes.  **"I'd prefer to sleep in something more comfortable than this; other than being nude - thank you."** You replied. Kylo smirked, taking off his trousers.  **"So she speaks after all."** You looked him over in his boxers, as he pulled off the shirt he wore under his suit. He tossed it to you and you caught it.  **"Sleep in that if you like."** He turned back to the bed and climbed inside. Feeling embarrassed once again, though your body was perfect as it was - you fled to the bathroom at the side of the room to change. 

You took off you medical ward clothing and shoes, before taking off your bra and pulling Kylo's shirt over your head. Thank god he was tall. His shirt on you looked like a dress. And it smelled wonderful. You exited the bathroom, to see he was waiting for you, amused. You slowly came over to the bed, climbing inside. It was quiet for a long time between the two of you.  **"Does the shirt really smell wonderful? I couldn't tell."** He said at last, and you turned to look at him. 

**"Do me a favor, and please leave me and my thoughts alone."**

**"Do I get a reward if I do?"** Kylo Ren purred, clearly teasing you. 

**"No. I'm tired."**

**"Someone doesn't like pillow talk."**

**"I didn't know the mighty Kylo Ren liked, and wanted pillow talk."**

**"You belong to me. You like whatever I like."** He shot back. 

 **"I'm too tired to do this right now."** You turned to the other side, facing away from him. You heard him sigh in exasperation, before going quiet.  After a while, you heard him softly began to snore. You closed your own eyes, slowly falling asleep. 

 

The whore of Ren, sleeping her first night next to Kylo Ren. 

What was next? 


	6. Phasma's Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since you have been captured and to 'celebrate' and get to know everyone better, Captain Phasma holds a dinner, somewhat in your honor. And that's where she makes her 1st of her mistakes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fucking too funny! I hope you guys enjoy! I know I did when I wrote it!

The first night you and Kylo Ren had slept together, you woke up with your face on his chest.

He was awake, and clearly amused with the fact that you had cuddled up to him during the night. **"I was cold."** You said embarrassingly, as you moved away from him. **"Uh huh."** He replied, getting out of bed, while you stayed in place for a while longer. You had to look away while he got dressed. It was too..weird. The 2nd night you and Ren had slept in the same bed, you woke up first with his arm wrapped around your waist, his head over your shoulder knocked out. It had been a long day for you both - he didn't talk about his day and so you where forced to talk about yours. When he woke, he quickly moved away from you. **"So where you cold or..?"** Kylo didn't respond well to your sarcasm, the same way you had the day before. He got dressed put on his mask and left. The 3rd day of sleeping in the same bed together, the two of you woke up around the same time in the spooning position. Of course you where the little spoon. You didn't have a choice with how big he was compared to you. Neither of you made a comment about it, as by now it seemed to be something of the norm. Instead, Kylo commented on the fact that your ass was abnormally large, and you responded with the fact that you felt no kind of hard on against your abnormally large ass(though that was a full on lie. He did have a boner against you and it felt fucking huge). 

It was strange how you two wouldn't be anywhere near each other when you fell asleep, yet would be wrapped up in each others arms when waking up. You kind of felt like you where betraying the Resistance. The true Jedi way, laying in bed cuddled up to a Sith. But then again, you didn't have feelings for Ren. You only obeyed his orders. And other than the oral sex you had given him on the first day(that you had not wanted to give at first, but later on didn't regret) and the cuddling in bed - nothing else had happened between you. You weren't really betraying the Jedi way then..right? You didn't want to think about it. You simply did your duties in the medical ward and took care of the things needed to be done. It was rare that you ever saw Kylo during the day, so that also made things easier - at least for you. 

Though all of that started to change, today. 

You where in the medical ward when Kylo Ren came hours earlier for you than expected. You left your workstation to go with him, going back to his quarters. He took off his mask, putting it on a table. Looking at you, he scanned you over before picking up a rolled up package on the bed and handing it to you. **"Captain Phasma has invited us to dinner."** He put his mask back on before leaving the bedroom. You let out a sigh, unwrapping the package and looking at the black dress that was within. **"Now this..is more my style."** You changed into the dress after a quick shower. Damn it was perfect. It hugged you in all the right places and made you look 10 times hotter. Feeling pretty for once since you'd been captured, you did your hair in your favorite style. You found the little black heels on the floor of the bed, slipping them on. They where a little snug on you, but that was ok. You exited the room, to find Ren sitting on the couch looking through papers. You walked in front of him and twirled, as he set the papers aside to get a good look at you. You didn't know what his expression was under the mask, yet you hopped it was something good. He stood up, heading towards the door. **"We don't want to be late."** The mechanical mask voice said. You smiled to yourself following after Ren. 

The two of you came and entered the war room where you saw storm troopers standing at the ready in the back with their weapons. General Hux sat sat the table along with Captain Phasma, who also still wore her suit. They both looked over at the two of you as you entered. Kylo took the seat next to General Hux who's eyes seemed to be bulging at you, while you took the seat next to Captain Phasma right in front of Kylo. Plates of food where brought in front of all of you. Ren took off his helmet and set it on the table with a loud THUMP. You couldn't help but stare as he shook out his hair. You smiled to yourself, glancing to the side. General Hux was looking between you and Kylo but didn't say a word as he picked up his glass that had just been filled with water and started to drink. Dinner began with an awkward silence.

After a while, General Hux broke it. He set down his fork which make a loud clatter in the quiet room, as he begun to speak. **"So it's officially been a week."** He said, directing his voice towards you. **"Everyone wants to know; how's our Kylo-"** He held out a hand towards Ren. **"- In bed?"** You almost chocked on the piece of food in your mouth. You opened your mouth to speak, though General Hux went on some more. **"It wouldn't surprise me if he had no clue how to use his own REAL lightsaber. Once, I had walked in on him in the shower, so called 'making sure everything was clean-"** Your mouth dropped open, and Kylo cut in, in fury. 

**"I was!"** Kylo said in exasperation, trying to keep cool, while anger tickled at his voice. **"I will not be mocked as virgin!"**

 **"Boys!"** Captain Phasma cut in. 

You looked up at the ceiling of the war room where all of you were having dinner. **"What terrible thing have I done to deserve this?"** You said to no one in particular. A storm trooper behind you answered your question. 

**" 'Cause you be on that phone."** You turned around, looking at the storm trooper who commented. Clearly the Resistance failed to tell their Jedi that those on the dark side and of the First Order, had a terrible since of sarcastic and inappropriately timed humor. You didn't have time to say something back, as Kylo was going off on General Hux once more. 

**" -And even if I was a virgin, it would be none of your business!"** Ren shot at the General. 

**"It would be my business!"** General Hux replied, picking up his fork. **"I'm working side by side with someone who's lightsaber is so unique and special, yet still can't get his real lightsaber laid."** General Hux stabbed at a piece of meat on his plate and put it in his mouth as Captain Phasma cut in again. 

**"General Hux!"** The voice in her mask seemed to be as filled with terror at the topic of conversation, just like your face. Kylo didn't let the comment go. 

**"What do you have against virgins?!"** Ren yelled. **"So you are a virgin after all."** General Hux said, bemused. **"I am not a virgin!"** Kylo Ren said, picking up his own fork and stabbing at his dinner. **"Then why would you ask what I had against virgins?"** The room went quiet for a long moment before Kylo responded again with his same former statement. **"I am not a virgin!"**

 **"Oh wait till I tell the supreme leader."** General Hux said, laughing. **"You Will Not!"** Kylo yelled. 

**"Shoot me."** You said to no one in particular, once again. **"I'm already in my own personal hell."** The same storm trooper from before answered you with a song. **"I'm on the high way to hell.."** You could hear their mechanical mask voice sing, as the other storm troopers around them forced back laughter. You made a mental note that whenever you got out of this, and made it back to the Resistance base - you would be sure to put this in the database. Sarcastic dark side humor Vs. pure Jedi terror. One point to the Sith.

Captain Phasma cut in once again between the two 'men'. **"Can we talk about something else, more appropriate?"** She asked. General Hux turned to Captain Phasma and nodded. **"Captain has a point. Kylo; what's your favorite position?"** Hux turned to look at you. **"The whore of Ren needs to know which way you'll take her best-"** You stood up from the table. **"Well would you look at the time-"** Captain Phasma gave you a look that told you to sit the hell down from the inside of her mask. It was as if she was saying _'If I have to deal with this, So do you.'_

Lucky enough for you, Kylo had no problem answering this question, the topic of his virginity being of the past. **"I've always wanted to try anal."** The room went silent again. You looked down at the table, staring at the half empty plate in front of you. You moved your plate away from you. **"Maybe if I slam my head against the table hard enough, I'll crack my skull open and be free of this conversation."**

 **"No."** Captain Phasma said to you. **"This is a wonderful and expensive table. We don't need your blood all over it."**

 **"She has a point."** General Hux said, before thinking for a moment, before going on. **"Actually; I just don't want to have to clean your blood off the table because Phasma would make me, saying it's my fault-"** **"It would be your fault!"** Captain Phasma said to him. 

**"-I'd also be open to doggy style."** Kylo Ren was still going on about sex positions. **"Any position really, as long as I can stay dominate-"**

 **"Just like your hand, huh?"** General Hux replied to Ren, the topic going straight back to the status of his virginity. 

**"I. AM. NOT. A. VIRGIN."** Kylo yelled at the general. You don't know what came over you, but you answered Ren next. **"-But if you were a virgin, Kylo-"** General Hux looked at you with new found respect. Ren himself turned towards you and looked at you with THOSE EYES. Eyes that clearly wanted to kill you for a moment. 

**"Don't you dare take his side."** Kylo said. **"Who could blame her?"** Hux cut in. **"I actually know how to use my lightsaber and let me say it's got some real power-"** You weren't sure if the General had winked at you or not, but you where focused on Kylo. **"But if you where a virgin, Kylo-"** You repeated. 

**"I will stuff my cock so far down your throat and-"** Kylo started and Phasma cut him off. 

**"Ren!"** She said in horror. **"Ohh! I love oral!"** General Hux said gleefully. **"Whether it be giving or receiving I can't decide-"**

 **"And what?"** You shot back at Ren. **"You know what."** He replied, leaning back in his chair getting a good look at you as you and everyone else in the room went quiet. You blushed, looking down into your lap, as General Hux and Captain Phasma looked between the two of you in horror. At last, Captain Phasma stood up. **"This is why we can't have nice things."** Phasma said, shaking her head as she exited the room. General Hux for once was speechless and you and Kylo Ren gave each other looks. **"Perhaps..Next time we should just have dinner for two."** Kylo Ren said to you, putting back on his mask as he stood up, holding out his hand to you. 

**"That sounds perfect."** You replied, taking Kylo's hand heading towards the door, leaving General Hux gaping still. As the two of you headed back towards Ren's quarters, side by side as other storm troopers and officers moved out of your way, you glanced at Ren. **"So really, are you a virgin or not-?"** **"You must really want my cock stuffed down your throat."** Kylo Ren replied simply from the mask of his voice. You smirked, looking down at your entwined hands. 

**"I've always wanted to suck off a virgin. I guess now I can cross it off my bucket list."** Kylo groaned, fully done with you and everyone else for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL DUDES!  
> I hope you guys fell in love with this chapter! I know I did!


	7. Friends on the Dark Side

It was funny how time went by so fast, especially when you where a being held captive.  
One month had came and gone since Phasmsa's dinner. You had started to enjoy the time you spent working on the starkiller base, but still - nothing compared to being apart of the Resistance. You and Kylo Ren, who kept you in your captive position, slowly had begun to open up to one another more. Because of this, you came to the realization that Ren's force powers feed fully on his emotions and feelings. Ren could be a softy, as long as you didn't get in his way or make him mad or give it bad news, or bring him the wrong dinner or make of his virginal status.. but otherwise he could show some 'kindness' at least, towards you. He still scared the living shit out of everyone though. His anger could could the best of him A LOT. But officers just kept messing up, and he would have to fix it and do it his way, Ren put it. The only ones who had no trouble with Kylo at anytime was General Hux and Captain Phasma.

You had also learned, while being being on the starkiller base -  
that no matter how much the trio hated each other, they would always in some form or another - have each others back. They cared little for anyone else, and if asked about each other, they didn't care about them either. Yet you knew it was lie. Phasma was the big liked the big sister of the trio. Almost like a glue that held everything together and gave the hard honest truth with no sugar coating. she had no problem getting things done for herself. She was strong, she was powerful, and she wasn't to be messed with or crossed. You where sure everything stayed running and going almost perfectly because of her. She kept things organized - and she also kept General Hux and Ren in line, whether they wanted to admit it or it.

General Hux was a mischievous, arrogant, humorous and quit a powerful man.  
Most people only saw the arrogance and the powerful part. Mischievous and humorous was a bit of a stretch as most recalled that the general had gave the order for a planets, no to long before, to be destroyed. Most would replace the mischievous and humorous with _'deathly frighting_ ' and _'god i better not look him in the eye'_. General Hux was not to be crossed and was to be obeyed. Someone had once said gingers where evil. You would have to give it some thought no Hux wasn't making it easier..

And then there was Kylo Ren..  
You knew a lot about him. Or at least as much as Han Solo would tell you himself about his son in those few moments of training the two of you had together before he vanished off. Back then though, his name - Kylo Ren - had been Ben Solo. You had seen himself yourself when you where much younger, just starting out with your Jedi training. He was older than you and you didn't have to ask Han what was wrong to know that something was up. The way he sometimes acted in training was answer enough. And then one day, you never saw him again. Ben Solo. Sometimes he would come looking for his father and you would be there, but he never paid attention to you. He was say something and vanish off, and Han Solo would follow right after him. But Ben never came back one day. And the day after that, and the day after that and the day after that. Han Solo slowly became distressed in his training's and one day he too vanished. You where given a new master and told not to worry about it. And you didn't. Because you where so young. Yet the memories where slowly coming back.

Kylo Ren however, was different from Ben Solo. He was plain and simply put - A nightmare to live with. No. A nightmare in general. He had no problem showing off his power, and ways of Sith force. He trained recklessly and you knew however was forced to train with him everyday got a terrible beating. He was always wanting and searching for more power. He also followed Phasma a lot into battle and always came back energized. That part scared you a lot. The only times Kylo Ren was tired was when he was stuck in meetings, dealing with Hux, going off to some mysterious room, or going to see the supreme leader. But under all that, Kylo Ren was a loud mouth. Yet he could be quiet when need be. He mocked you a lot and was sarcastic with you. His new favorite hobby was giving you a hard time, and making comments over everything you did. He also loved to get into your head and wiggle around to see what was in inside. You had to force yourself to sing 'It's a small world after all' in your head when Ren was being quiet, and looking into your eyes, or when you where just sitting around. He had a habit of saying your thoughts out loud - which could be embarrassing. "Yes. You should shave your lower regions. Yet i don't have a preference for being hairless or not." - That was only the start.

He liked to cuddle and have you wrapped in his arms like a toy, or some little pet he could push and pull around. You tried to fight him off a lot, yet he was still a lot stronger than you. But in all honesty, he feed off you like a starving beast. He would never try to be so tough, bold, or frighting around you. At first, yes. But at a much know. And because of that you knew. You knew that deep down, even if he didn't he want admit it, Ben Solo was still there. And you also knew Kylo Ren was afraid. His need for power and to be as good or better than Darth Vader would be his downfall. He talked sometimes in his sleep and sometimes, since his mind would be a bit more open while he slept - your practiced your force power mind reading on him. You had to be careful though. If you pushed too much he would hear the sounds, and feel the pain and wake up instantly. Then he'd kill you. But you still did it anyway.

And you regretted it every time you did.  
You saw things you wished you could unsee. Yet you knew you had to keep going. Deeper into the mind of Kylo Ren. Some things where fully blocked, but any information was better than nothing. You had to do your duty to the Resistance. Part of you also wanted to see. To see if he remembered you. The young little Jedi girl who had never seemed to glance out. Maybe, just maybe you where in his thoughts. Yet the more you knew, the more you fell for Kylo Ren. And because of that fact -

You could see your own downfall to the Dark Side.


	8. The Shower

Kylo had left hours ago.  
It was the one of the days you had off from the medical ward, so you spent most of the morning laying in the large bed. You had to admit, you loved being in a big bed. Compared to the one you use to have, this bed was more than fit for royalty. Though you stayed on your side. Even though Ren wasn't in the room or in the bed with you, his scent hung in the sheets. Every few days or so, he would give you another one of his shirts that he wore under his suit for you to wear to bed. Honestly you began to think he liked seeing you them, or perhaps he was trying to scent mark you since forth they "smelled a little of his sweat. But strangely enough - you still enjoyed wearing them and having the smell linger around you as you slept.

You had, had some fruit for breakfast since, it was the only thing Kylo was willing to give you from his own meal and because you where too lazy to get up, get dressed on go down the fleet to get breakfast. Usually you would have your meals during the day with Catra and the rest of the medical ward crew and sometimes have dinner with Kylo in his quarters if you didn't get tired of waiting for him to come after such a long day. Sometimes he would order you to wait for him, other times he simply couldn't care less. When you finally pulled yourself out of bed, you walked over towards the left side of the room and went into the bathroom. You turned on the water and stripped yourself bare before entering the shower as you began to wash yourself. A mixture of your own personal smell and Kylo's drifted off of you, and the warmth of the water suddenly seemed to fill you with emotion.

It had been a little over a month now since you had been captured, and yes you had adapted to the new life around you - you couldn't help the feeling of loss you had inside of you. How long had it been since you had been hugged? How long had it been since you had felt the freedom of laughter, and heard others laughing around you? How LONG had it been since you had other's of your status around you, training with their own masters ready for the new responsibility to come? How long had you be touched..kissed..licked - felt any kind of passionate intimacy with? It felt like too long.

You couldn't help the fact that your right had slowly and begun to drift down your body while your left hand put down the bar of soap and began to fondle your own breasts. You closed your eyes, leaning against the glass of the shower, letting out a quiet sigh of how badly you needed this. How badly you needed to feel something - anything to know you where still alive, and still felt some pleasure. Your right had drifted towards your inner thigh, making small circles as you let your hand get nearer to between your legs. Your voice hitched, while your left hand pinched and squeezed at your right breast, the nipple having gone instantly hard. Your (Hair Color) hair was now plastered to your face, yet you didn't bother to move it out of the way. You needed this so badly right now, you couldn't hold back. Your right had finally came to your pussy, and you lightly ran your soft (Skin Color) hands up and down your entrance. You where instantly wet, and you squeezed your breast harder, before pinching at the nipple and moving to the other.

Your thumb found your clit with your right thumb. You made small soft circles on it, teasing yourself to your own agony. You opened your legs wider, leaning your back fully against the glass door of the shower. Soft moans started to produce from the back of your throat, and you forced the back. It wasn't time, yet. You put more pressure on your clit with your thumb, yet forced your circles to go slower. You where 100% wet by now and couldn't help the fact that you NEEDED a good finger fuck from yourself. You hadn't been able too in while.. you moved your left hand from your breast, putting it into your mouth to suck on for a little bit before pulling it out.

The shower water was slowly getting colder, which in turn started to produce little cold bumps on your skin. It only made the fact of what you where about to do even more pleasurable. With your left hand, the finger you had just put in your mouth to get it nice and wet, went into your pussy. You groaned, bucking your hips slightly at your own hand. Yet you forced your hips back against the glass shower wall. You would not move, you would not moan. You would take your finger fucking like a good whore of Ren and not move a muscle. You began to move your finger slowly, in and out of your dripping cunt with such slow movement that it was painful. You worked your clit in such a slow motion that it too, was torture. It took so much will power not fuck yourself and cave into your orgasm, yet you wanted this to last. You wanted to feel everything.

 

" **Glad to see your enjoying yourself."**

You froze, your fingers stopped hearing his voice. You slowly turned, seeing Ren leaning against the bathroom door. His mask was still on, but you could tell he wasn't trying to hide as he looked over your body from the shower. You did your best, trying to cover your breasts and cunt from his line of sight. He chuckled, the mask hiding his expression. **"Hurry up. We have training to do."** And just like that, Kylo Ren turned on his heel and exited the bathroom. You focused on getting out of the shower and getting dressed. Your cunt ached from between your legs, yet you knew better than to think naughty thoughts.

 

Then you would never hear the end of it from Ren. Might as well get ready to train and have your ass beaten quick and easy so you could come back later and finish the job yourself.

God. You fucking hated Kylo Ren. ****


End file.
